Monitoring the location of persons is known in the art and used, inter alia, by law enforcement and in hospitals. These systems are limited to monitoring the location of one or more persons, usually for the purpose of physically confining an individual to a designated area, or for the purpose of monitoring a particular medical parameter, such as the heart rate, of an individual at a known position, e.g. see EP 0 357 309 A2.
The known systems for tracking of prisoners make use of an anklet device or a bracelet. Such an anklet or bracelet comprises a sensor, such as a GPS (Global Positioning System) sensor, for determining the position. Herewith it is possible to track the position of the prisoner or the person under house arrest. An anklet works together with an apparatus connected to the telephone(line) in the home of the prisoner. If the prisoner strays more than a specified distance from this apparatus, a central office will be automatically contacted, or, the apparatus may be interrogated about the presence or absence of the prisoner by the central office at regular intervals.
It is also already known to oblige prisoners with an anklet to perform community service at institutions and/or organizations such as for example in nonprofit organizations. A disadvantage is that the obligatory task performed by the person with an anklet is not registered using the anklet. Such an organization or institution is thus obliged to assign one or more supervisory persons in order to check and control the activities of the required task. Furthermore it is also not possible to have one or more persons with an anklet or groups of persons with anklets perform specific tasks and assignments along a predetermined route without being accompanied by one or more supervisory persons.
A further disadvantage is that supervisory persons are not able remotely, for example at a central office, to track, manage and eventually update the activities, tasks and execution of these tasks by persons with an anklet.